Fu Cheng
Fu Cheng was a Mid-Nascent Soul elder of the Nine Serenities Sect residing within the Great JinChapter 978. As an elder of one of the top 10 most powerful Devil Dao sects in the Great Jin, he held considerable influence outside of the sect. However, like many other Devil Dao sects, the Nine Serenities Sect was filled with internal strife and power-plays that made it difficult to seek assistance from within the sectChapter 953. First Meeting To advance to the Late-Nascent Soul stage, Fu Cheng was scouring the Great Jin for cultivation resources and materials. He used exchange markets such as the Hidden Fortune Pavilion to conduct trades for the resources required. He put up a Thunderspirit Crystal for exchange. This attracted the attention of Han Li who was visiting the pavilion in search of materials to refine a puppet and a divine spirit treasureChapter 940. Unexpectedly, Fu Cheng was summoned by the pavilion where he met a Mid-Nascent Soul stage Han Li who wanted the crystal. Fu Cheng was astonished when he discovered that Han Li was young in addition to having the same cultivation. After overcoming shock, Fu Cheng traded the crystal in exchange for a top-grade Scarlet Essence Mushroom. Underground Trade Fair Fu Cheng was curious about the youngster Han Li that surprised him. Observing Han Li from a distance, Fu Cheng discovered that Han Li had a blood feud with the Yin Sifting Sect. Knowing that the Yin Sifting Sect setup a blockade to the underground trade fair, Fu Cheng offered to help Han Li by using a teleportation formation to directly transport Han Li to the trade fair. In exchange, Fu Cheng requested that Han Li participation in an adventure to obtain materials required for concocting Nascent Cultivating Pills. Luckily, Han Li agreed to the proposal. After the trade fair concluded, Fu Cheng learned that Han Li had an encounter with several Nascent Soul stage cultivators looking to rob Han Li of treasures. Fu Cheng also learned that Han Li managed to eliminate all those opposed him and remain unscathed in the process. Obtaining a Nascent Cultivating Pill In addition to the materials obtained across the Great Jin, Fu Cheng tracked down the whereabouts of an Umbra Yin Horse, a key material required to concoct Nascent Cultivating PillsChapter 975. The horse was residing in the Yin Yang Cave within the territory of the Myriad Poisons Valley of the Great Jin. He pulled favors owed by several cultivators to assist him in obtaining the Umbra Yin Horse's flesh. He traveled to the meeting where he found Han Li and Bai Yaoyi waiting for him. Upon meeting, Fu Cheng recalled the news of Han Li's great feats expressing shock. This resulted in the other cultivators gathered by Fu Cheng to be shocked as well. The gathered group was curious as to the purpose of the gathering. Fu Cheng shared information about his intent to concoct Nascent Cultivating Pills by obtaining the flesh of the Umbra Yin Horse. After gathering, the group prepared themselves for half a year before entering the cave. The group managed to find the horse which proceeded to flee. In Fu Cheng's pursuit of the horse, he became entangled in the Ghostfiend Threads of a Silver-winged NightfiendChapter 986. The Nightfiend had effortlessly trapped him and a fellow daoist Bai Yaoyi in a cocoon spun using the threads that absorbed his magic powerChapter 994. Luckily for Fu Cheng, he was not the first Nascent Soul cultivator that the Nightfiend had decided to consume. Within his cocoon he observed the fight between the Nightfiend and Han Li. He learned of his fearsome abilities as he watched him subdue the Nightfiend. Han Li had defeated the Nightfiend and set him free from the cocoon. Unfortunately, during the fight Han Li's fearsome attack using his Triflame Fan damaged the Spirit Prison FormationChapter 992. This resulted in Fu Cheng, along with the group, being teleported into the Kunwu Mountain range. Taking an opportunity to rest, he learned that Han Li managed to obtain the Umbra Yin Horse. This allowed Fu Cheng to refine Nascent Cultivating Pills. Luckily, he managed to produce enough pills allowing the entire group to obtain one at least one pill eachChapter 997. Escaping the Kunwu Mountain The group was unable to break the restriction. Instead, they took the opportunity to hunt for treasures. In further exploring the mountain, Fu Cheng encountered other cultivators. When he met the Old Devil Qian, Fu Cheng learned that Han Li had come from the Heavenly South Region and had multiple feuds with both the Yin Sifting Sect and Soaring TribesChapter 1003. Not wanting to deeper into the Kunwu Mountain, Fu Cheng split from Han Li who continued into the treasure hallsChapter 1009. He traveled together with Bai Yaoyi to reduce the risk of being ambushed by the Silver-winged Nightfiend that he knew was still somewhere on the mountain. Fu Cheng searched a secret pavilion acquiring some valuable items. Unfortunately, he encountered competition from a group of Nascent Soul cultivators from Yin Sifting Sect, other vagrant cultivators, and the guardian Demon Beasts of Kunwu Mountain. As a result he was attacked and gravely injured. He seemingly managed escape however he was unsuccessful and died at the entrance of the pavilionChapter 1034-1035. References Category:Male Category:Nascent Soul Category:Nine Serenities Sect